


not yet bloomed

by marimoes



Series: Promptober 2019 [13]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sanji does not, Zoro has a green thumb, greenhouse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: Zoro sees the same blonde man in his shop each Friday, and there is never any trouble. Until he starts to linger a little too long.





	not yet bloomed

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13: Light

Zoro’s seen him, every Friday, for a month. Helped him choose a different herb plant each time, checked him out, and bid him a good day. So, when Zoro opens for the day, he waits, knowingly for the blonde. 

And he comes, but now instead of interest on his face, concern instead sits. 

Zoro leans against the stool behind the ‘register’, a ratty box that shouldn’t even count as such, and waits. He doesn’t have to go to him, after all he knows he’ll come bother him soon, like always. 

Today, it takes him longer than Zoro thought it would. 

The blonde paces up and down the isles, eyes scanning each tag to read the care instructions, and keeps moving. A mission lies within his step, and if he had enough care, Zoro would call out to him. Ask him what the fuck he thinks he’s doing, and to stop scaring the other customers. 

By customers, it’s usually young girls or old women, so he’s already out of place enough. 

It takes three more passes through the isle before Zoro finally stands. At this point it’s getting weirder, and now he’s more concerned about a possible crime than just an eccentric customer. 

“Oi!” Zoro calls out, and the blonde doesn’t bother looking up until Zoro places a heavy hand on the shelf next to him. The blonde points a finger into his chest, with a nervous smile tugging at his lips, “Yes, you! What in god’s name do you think you’re doing?” 

The blonde straightens up, readjusting his jacket, and gives an annoyed sigh, “I’m looking at the care instruction better. I tried looking it up online, but everything still keeps dying.” 

Zoro narrows his eyes before a laugh blows out his mouth. The sound leaving the blonde to narrow his own, and he turns to leave. Zoro catches him by the back of the jacket, leaving his feet to float over the ground in an awkward stutter. 

“Oi! Get your hands off me, you damn marimo looking fucker. I’m not stealing anything.” The blonde huffs, and a nearby woman gasps, “A-ah sorry, madame.” 

Zoro places him back down quickly, and gives a short wave to the worried woman now clutching her phone. Cautiously, she shoves it back into her purse and hurries out the door. “All I wanted to do was help you, dumbass! But look, you lost me a customer, happy?” 

The blonde dusts himself off, flicking invisible debris off his pants before turning back to Zoro. His face is angry, what of it Zoro can see, and it nearly makes him laugh. “Come on, it’s not like your boss will find out anyways. What he _will _find out about is the fact that you harassed a customer.” 

Zoro grins at that. Opening his mouth to respond, he quickly shuts it with a tsk, and stretches his arms to rest them behind his head. The blonde watches him, foot tapping impatiently with irritation creeping further up his neck on each click against the concrete. 

“Well? Where is he? What’s his number?” The blonde demands and Zoro’s eyebrows shoot up at the request. 

Trying to keep his composure, Zoro turns back around to the counter and the blonde follows him. Closely, almost too close for Zoro’s liking, but he doesn’t say anything. Once to the counter he waits, grumbling under his breath as Zoro writes a number down on a scrap of paper. 

Handing it to him, the blonde shoves it into his pocket quickly before looking back up to lock eyes with Zoro once more. 

They’re lit with fire, far more intense than they should for such a simple altercation. It’s as if Zoro insulted his family, rather than just gently jerk him around. 

“Who should he expect a call from?” Zoro asks, eyebrows raised as he looks over the man again. _He’s actually pretty hot…too bad he’s an ass. _“Just so I’m able to give him all the details of this encounter.” 

“Sanji.” He says, and Zoro can see he’s nearly squirming in place from direct attention, “Don’t lie and tell him you never touched me. I’ll sue.” 

Zoro holds up two hands in mock innocence, and Sanji narrows his eyes while his hands dig into his jacket. Out of it, he pulls a single cigarette and shoves it into the corner of his mouth. Zoro points to a quite obvious ‘no smoking’ sign and Sanji waves a frantic hand in front of his face. Signalling quite hastily that it’s not even lit. 

He turns around without another word, and as he walks away, throws a quick middle finger up at Zoro. A smaller woman moves out of his way, as to not get caught in his irritated pace, but Sanji waits, holding out a hand assuring her to pass. 

_How odd._ Zoro thinks, watching Sanji again straighten up and continue leaving, _Nice ass though._

With him gone work ticks on, as it always seems to on Friday, quickly. People coming and going, grabbing herbs for weekend meals, or flats of flowers for projects. It makes Zoro forget about Sanji. The blonde drifting off into the corner of his mind, fading with each brushed flower petal that floats to the floor. 

Until his phone rings. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I wrote Zosan, and yeah I liked it. May continue this one, I got ideas. 
> 
> Tumblr: @noswordstyle  
Twitter: @__moes__


End file.
